This invention relates generally to multi-purpose tools and more specifically to an improved multiple function painter's tool which incorporates all the tools needed for the various job tasks required to be performed by professional or lay painters.
The work of a painter, commercial or otherwise, requires the use of a number of tools. For example, most painting jobs regularly require the painter to use a putty knife for scraping old paint or spreading putty, spackling compound or caulk; a dusting brush or cloth for removing paint chips, dust particles or debris caused by sanding operations associated with the surface area to be painted; a hammer for countersinking nails or other work surface protrusions and for resealing paint containers; a screw driver or other lever for prying open paint containers; and a nail extractor for removing hanger nails or other protruding hardware. A need exists for a device which combines the functions of all these tools into one, compact, ergonomic hand tool.
While other combination tools have attempted to incorporate some of the general features of the present invention, none of these prior art devices have attempted to combine all of the specific features of applicant's device into one, well designed, useful tool.